Tis the wedding day
by Insomniac II
Summary: Timmy's godparents take him back in time to see their wedding day. But there are many mishaps on the way... will Timmy live to see the final 'I do' or will the wedding be ruined when Wanda diappears completely? FINALLY FINISHED! PLZ PLZ PLZ READ!
1. Going back

[I own Atlantic, Pacific, Moon goddess, younger Mama Cosma, Mama mama Cosma, younger Cosmo and Wanda, and younger Timmy. But not the rest. Phew!]

"Insomniac II is kinda a stupid name, isn't it." said Timmy thoughtfully. "I mean, was there an Insomniac I or something?"

"Course not, she just thinks putting a 2 on the end of the name was cool." sighed Wanda.

"THOUGHT???" yelled Insomniac II.

"I mean, it _is_ cool" said Wanda, backing away from the crazed author who was about to get a wedgie from behind.

"Go Cosmo!" yelled Wanda and Timmy simultaneously.

"Anyway," said Timmy, "can I hear what happened at your wedding? I've waited long enough!"

"Yay!" cried Cosmo! "The wedding!"

"In fact, why don't we go back in time and you can see for yourself." suggested Wanda to Timmy.

"Right on!" yelled her godson.

Timmy leaped on his time scooter and drove off into the, um, thingy that he goes through. [AN: Cut me some slack, okay?]

Timmy didn't know it, but Wanda had done some magic to help him. He was gonna get younger as he went back in time, as were they, and as he was only ten he'd disappear completely. But she didn't do it on herself and Cosmo, as she didn't think Timmy would go back that far. But she was wrong, and he went back too far...

[AN: That's supposed to be a cliff-hanger, in case it was too rubbish for you to notice.]


	2. Lickle baby fairies

[AN: Whoopee! Another chapter!]

Timmy jumped off his time scooter, and looked around for Cosmo and Wanda. He called, but no answer. [AN: Dum dum dum!]

"Bonky bonky! Hee hee hee!" came a voice from above. Timmy would know that voice anywhere, but he was surprised to hear it so... young. He looked up and there was a small one-year-old fairy with green hair and eyes holding a toy wand, which he was using to bash a small, pink-hairied baby fairy on the head. She was dodging out of the way and giggling when she noticed Timmy, as did the green fairy.

"Ok-aay..." said Timmy, then snapped out of his thoughtful mood and grabbed Cosmo. He immediately dropped the wand and started to grab Timmy's ear, wrenching it round.

"Ow!" yelled Timmy, dropping Cosmo, who burst into tears at having lost grip of Timmy's ear. He floated up and grabbed Wanda, who in turn bashed him on the head.

"Hey!" cried Timmy. "Break it up."

"Cheese" said Cosmo blankly. Timmy hit himself on the head, and grabbed his, um godparents, as they were to become. Wanda yelled in protest. Timmy tickled her. She laughed and bit his finger. It went on and on for about five minutes when Timmy suddenly realised that he had no way of turning them back. 'Fairies are five when they get their wands' he could remember Wanda telling him. Did that mean he had to wait for five years?

Wanda sensed his bad mood. She floated up to him and tugged on his hand.

"It okyay" she said soothingly. Cosmo floated up and did his very best puppy dog eyes. Timmy laughed. Cosmo floated off and noticed the little wand. He gave it to Wanda.

"Biggy, biggy!" he cried. "Make biggy!" Wanda seemed to understand. She held on to the wand, shut her eyes and concentrated hard. There was a flash and a poof but nothing happened.

"Too biggy! Too biggy!" she said to Cosmo. But she tried again, and this time something did happen. She grew, but not Cosmo. And she was only about five. But five was a significant age for fairies...

"Yay! It worked!" she smiled at the little green baby, who grinned back in reply. Wanda used the new wand to transform herself and Cosmo back to their proper age.

"But how? But what?" Timmy was ablaze with questions. Wanda giggled. Explanations would come later...

[AN: Was it good? It took me ages. Next chapter will be, soon, I promise!]


	3. Going to Fairy World

[AN: I'm back! I'm on a roll here! The chapter is rubbish, by the way. It has no point and I only wrote it coz I need to describe the journey into Fairy World. Things will heat up in the next chappy.]

Timmy had his explanation, and Cosmo had his hot dog. The three began to journey to fairy world, invisible to everyone but their colleagues. [AN: We really wouldn't get anywhere without Wanda, would we?]

When they reached the huge iron gates, Wanda wove a spell and her and Timmy entered, but Cosmo preferred to get in by use of a pogo stick.

"Won't fairies be surprised to see a pogo stick bouncing and nothing else?" asked Timmy, looking thoughtfully at the happy Cosmo.

"Yeah, but then fairies are used to weird things." said Wanda. "Once, there was a meteor shower right next to my school. Now I look back on it, I should have been surprised, but back then strange things happened every day!"

"A meteor shower? Cool!" yelled Timmy enthusiastically. "I wish I was a fairy. Ooops! I didn't mean to say 'I wish'!" But it was too late. Timmy started floating, and sprouted wings. Wanda quickly changed him back, but he didn't look best pleased.

"Cosmo, can you get down from that? You're making me dizzy!" complained Timmy.

"But I like to bounce! Wheee! Wheee!" Timmy hit himself on the head again. "When are we getting into fairy world? This chapter is boring! Make Insomniac II come back, Wanda! It'll at least bring a bit of life into this lifeless and dull place!"

"I've been here all the time, you know." said Insomniac II crossly. "And 'this lifeless and dull place' is my mind, thank you very much! Humph."

"Make something happen! This is meant to be about Wanda and Cosmo's wedding!" yapped Timmy.

"Next chapter." said Insomniac II. I'll right it now and add it at the same time as thing one, kay?"

"Yeah, fine," said Timmy.


	4. Poor little Mama Cosma

[AN: This is where things get good. That's all you need to know.]

"That's the wedding hall, but we're three hours early. Want to do anything with the time?" said Wanda.

"Can we go see Mummy?" asked Cosmo.

"NO!!!" yelled Timmy.

"You know, Timmy," said Wanda thoughtfully, "It could we quite... interesting. We could see what makes her like she is!"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"Lets go!" cried Cosmo.

"And now, Lola, I want the floors washed, the dishes cleaned and the window panes scrubbed, and you can polish my shoes when you're done sweeping the fireplace. And don't forget to do the ironing!" said a tall fairy with Cosmo's hair colour, but a girl.

"But Moon, I can't do all that! Why can't you help?" said Mama Cosma, as she was to become.

"My name is Moon Goddess, not simple Moon! And you will do all that right now!" yelled the fairy, as she stormed out. Mama Cosma sighed as her two brothers, Atlantic and Pacific walked in. They were both incredibly stupid. [AN: Know anyone like that?]

"Lola has to clear the fireplace, Atlantic!"

"I know, Pacific!"

"What a loser, Atlantic!"

"And she has to scrub the floors, Pacific!"

They both walked out.

Mama Cosma sobbed as she took a piece of cloth out of a bucket of water and began to scrub at the floor. From behind a door, Timmy actually began to fell sorry for her. Wanda did as well, recognising the resemblance between Mama Cosma and Timmy, as they sat and did chores. Cosmo, on the other hand, didn't even recognise her.

"Oh, if only I had a little boy," sighed Mama Cosma to herself. "He would be my little child and I would be his Mummy and I would never let anything happen to him!" (Frowns) "But then some woman would come along and marry him and take him away from me! Oh, why do all my dreams always end in misery?"

"That's oddly specific," whispered Timmy to Wanda.

"Yeah, she's a pretty determined woman," came him godmother's reply.

Timmy sensed that Cosmo had gone, using the knowledge that he could once again feel his spleen. He turned around to look for him, but nothing. He whispered to Wanda but she couldn't see him either.

When they finally saw him, he was racing into the room that held his soon-to-be-mother.

Timmy slapped himself for the third time today.

[AN: I hope it was better. This is where things get dangerous!!]


	5. Cosmo ruins the day

[AN: Here I am again! Sorry there was a delay! New chappy! Yay!"

"Mama! Mama! Don't be sad!" cried Cosmo (literally) as he streamed into the room. "Its okay! Don't cry!"

"Aarrgghh!" yelled Mama Cosma. "Who are you?"

Cosmo stopped dead in his tracks. His bottom lip trembled. "You... you don't know who I am?" he said quietly.

"No," she shook her head. "Should I?"

Cosmo burst into tears. He flew out the room screaming that he hated her. She flew after him hurriedly.

"Its alright, um, whoever you are. Don't worry. Its all right." she soothed, and Cosmo immediately fell asleep on the floor.

"We gotta get him out of there!" screamed Timmy. He whizzed in and way about to whiz straight back out with Cosmo when he noticed that the godfather was a lot heavier than he looked. He tugged but no luck. And then there was Mama Cosma to take care of...

"Well, it could be worse." sighed Timmy.

"How?" asked Wanda.

"I know!" yelled Insomniac II.

"NO!!"

BANG

A huge, three headed hybrid appeared in the damp cell. "Yay! Snowball!" cried Insomniac II like a little kid. Or like Cosmo, in 'This is your wish'. Whichever.

Wanda poofed the, er, thing away with a grim expression on her face. Insomniac two began to get shirty.

"Oooh I'm so sorry," she spat, sarcasm dripping off her voice. [AN: Um, that was my, um, friend who wrote that.] "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we are in a damp cell and Cosmo and his mum are having a pizza! That's my problem!" retorted Wanda.

"Right!" said Insomniac II. "If that's the way you want it..."

"Wanda..." said Timmy.

POOF

END CHAPTER

[AN: Sorry that was so crap]


	6. Wanda saves the day

[AN:

Boy, that title was rubbish!

Okay, let me just explain this. That last chapter was confusing, so I'll explain it. Cosmo runs in to Mama Cosma, who doesn't recognise him. He gets offended; she sooths him. He falls asleep. Then there's a new scene, a jail cell, with Timmy and Wanda. Insomniac II comes in and is annoying as usual. Now there's this chapter.]

Mama Cosma strode into the jail cell.

"Well, if it isn't my two little captives! Now I don't know who you are, but the green kid recons you all come from the future. He is my son. You," (points at Wanda) "are his soon-to-be wife. So I hate you. And you" (points at Timmy) "are their soon-to-be godson. So I hate you as well. So I'm locking you up."

"Why? What did I do? I'm just a kid who two fairies came and granted wishes for!" yelled Timmy.

"You took my poor little son away! You both did! And I'm going to kill you for that!!"

"Oh yeah? Well where's your wand then?" Wanda challenged, with a sly grin that made Mama Cosma's blood boil, she was so annoyed at her rival's smile. But then she froze in shock and sudden realisation. She was too busy in her rage to grab the wand. But Wanda had hers. And without a wand a fairy is very vulnerable. "So," said Wanda. "You let us out. You give us back Cosmo. And we go. That's the offer."

"In your dreams!" scoffed Mama Cosma.

"Oh yeah?" Wanda gave another sly smile. "Then I'll just have to exterminate you." She pointed her wand and Mama Cosma, who screamed.

"All right fine! Please don't hurt me!" yelled Mama Cosma, fleeing.

"Wow!" said Timmy. "Thanks!"

"Actually," said Wanda, a alittle sheepishly, "It was a toy wand!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Insomniac II. "Here's Cosmo, can we got on to the wedding now? Hold on... why am I asking you? I'm the author. Right readers, next chapter will be the wedding, I promise! See ya!"

END CHAPTER

"End Chapter?" said Timmy. "That's phoney-"

Insomniac II dropped a car on Timmy.

END CHAPTER (for real this time)

"But-"

"Enough!" screamed Insomniac II. Cosmo came up and gave me- I mean her, another wedgie. Wanda sighed and ended the chapter.

POOF

END CHAPTER (Okay, I'm sure this cruddy chapter finishes now.)


	7. We're at the wedding!

[AN: Here's the wedding now. The scene is Timmy and his fairies are outside a wedding hall.]

"Okay, so here we are. The wedding starts in ten minutes. Check?" asked Timmy.

"Check" agreed Wanda.

"And we are not going to do anything stupid? Check?"

"Check!" cried Cosmo.

"That's a first," said Wanda.

"Don't interrupt!" cried Insomniac II. "I only have fifteen minutes to write this!!"

"That's your fault," defended Timmy, "You're the one who made us have all of those whacky adventures! We didn't do it!"

"Well I'm the author, and I can do what I like, thank you very much!"

"Guys, this dialogue is getting really boring!" commented Wanda.

"Yeah, lets have some action!" cried Timmy. "I wish it was ten minutes into the future!"

POOF

"And I wish we all looked like guests!" cried Timmy quickly, when a surge of people came rushing in. Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and they were all transformed into posh clothes. Except for Insomniac II who decided to be a spoilsport, and used Cosmo's wand to give herself ragged, dirty clothes.

She got chucked out.

Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo seated themselves in the front seats. (Actually Wanda had just poofed them up so they got a better view.)

Suddenly Timmy noticed someone who he did not at all expect to be there. They grinned at him and winked, and he suddenly everything went black!

When Timmy awoke, Wanda was gone!

[AN: Ooohhh, spooky! Who was the mysterious person? Where did Wanda go? Will I ever learn to write better cliffhangers?

Put theories in reviews, and send them to me. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least two reviews of this one!]


	8. Wanda's gone!

[AN: Thanks for the reviews! I know I said you'd find out who the evil person was... But I'm gonna keep the suspense a bit longer! But I promise you'll find out in the next chapter.]

The lights had gone back on again. Timmy was scared and sensed something was very wrong. He turned to Wanda for help, but she had disappeared!

Timmy flung himself round again and grabbed Cosmo, half in sheer fright, and half in worry that the same mysterious force would take him too. But Cosmo was still there. However, the wedding hall was in pandemonium.

"The bride is missing! The bride is missing!" were the shouts, and a young adult version of Cosmo was rushing to and fro in worry, but altogether being no help at all. Timmy looked all around but nothing. He didn't know who, he didn't know how, but he knew Wanda was altogether gone, and from both times. And he had some awful daunting feeling that it was his fault.

He shook Cosmo, who in turn said, "Who is that handsome bloke at the front! Hey... I used to have a hairstyle like that!" Suddenly Timmy's mouth thinned and his face set into grim lines of determination. His godparents' wedding was about to be ruined. He had to stop it. He had to find who had captured Wanda, and get her back! But he couldn't do it alone. Two heads are better than one, even if the other is empty.

"Cosmo, Wanda is missing! Don't you realise! We gotta find her!"

"But I wanna watch the wedding!"

Timmy face was really hurting from how many times he had hit himself today, but he still did it again, just to prove his point.

"Cosmo, there isn't gonna be any wedding if we don't find Wanda! Come on... please?"

"No! I-" Cosmo was dragged off the set.

"And now," said Insomniac II in a flashy presenter's costume and smiling way too much, "we have EastEnders on tonight's viewing!"

"YAWN" went the readers.

"Okay, okay," said Insomniac II "I'll do the ending! Please write more reviews, blah, blah, blah, keep on reading, blah, blah, blah, and send me some chocolate."

"HEY" went the readers.

"All right fine, mints will do!"


	9. Lets catch up with Wanda

[AN: This is longer and hopefully better than the last chappie. And you finally get to know who the evil person.]

Pain.

Pain beyond belief.

That was all Wanda thought about, that was all she felt, as she was sucked away from her own wedding. Both Wanda's, both the past one and the present one, were merged into one person. Her whole body was crippled with fright and pain, and in shock more than anything else, she curled up, her head tucked into her knees, and waited for the pain to stop.

She must have passed at that point, because she came to, which one can't do unless they faint first. At first, all she knew was that the pain has stopped.

Then she began to look around her. She was in some sort of small cage, in the middle of nowhere. She was still feeling strange, in fact when she thought about she called the feeling 'hazy'. And because she was still dizzy from fainting, she began to hallucinate about where she was.

For a bit, she saw desert land around her, nothing but desert, desert, desert. Then she saw she was on a sheet of ice, floating in an unbroken ocean. Then she was in the middle of a jungle. And then she woke up-

"Hold it right there!" yelled Insomniac II. "Hold it! You mean that's the story, and it's a dream? What sort of a cruddy ending is that????"

"Well, I thought it was fitting." said her subconscious. "I mean come on, the story was going nowhere."

"No way. Absolutely not. That is the worst ending ever, and this is meant to be a good story. Readers, please ignore these last three paragraphs. Thank you." Insomniac II insisted.

"As I was saying..."

For a bit, she saw desert land around her, nothing but desert, desert, desert. Then she saw she was on a sheet of ice, floating in an unbroken ocean. Then she was in the middle of a jungle. Then the desert again, and the sea and the jungle and the desert. Well, you get it. Suddenly, it stopped changing. She was in the desert now, proper desert, no tricks. The cage disappeared, and left Wanda lying on her own in the hot desert. On her own? Not quite. There was someone else there, her abductor, and he spoke.

"Greetings, fairy!" said a familiar voice. Wanda looked up and there he was, in all his glory...

Crocker.

[AN: AAAHHH, scary! Scary Mr Crocker! Ooohhh!!]


	10. A rock?

Timmy and Cosmo were on the time scooter whizzing between time periods, searching for Wanda. Timmy had tried everything, from wishing she was back to wishing they knew where she was. But time and again Da Rules failed them, and they were no closer to solving the mystery.

That was, until Timmy tripped on a small, and semmingly unnoticable rock in the ground. He was thoroughly annoyed, and picked the rock up to look at the small pointed end on which he had tripped. It was Cosmo, however, who noticed that underneath where the rock had been there was a small... opening. It seemed to be a 'rip', as it were, in the ground. Cosmo put his hand through curiously There were swirling colours and mists coming from the hole.

"Whoa, that's weird" commented Timmy. "I wonder if it has anything to do with Wanda? Nah, what am I saying, its nothing."

"I bet I could poof us in!" cried Cosmo.

"In? Whaddya mean 'in'? It's a little hole in the ground that someone probably spilled paint in and it looks funny." Timmy tossed the rock back in the hole thingy. "We're wasting our time, we have to find Wanda!

The rock didn't just sit in the hole. It kinda fell through, but Timmy wasn't looking, or listening to Cosmo's loud noises of interest.

Timmy dragged Cosmo away, and although he protested loudly, Timmy persisted. If only they had used Cosmo's idea, and poofed in, the outcome of this story would be very different one.

[AN: Soooo... what is the spooky hole? And what does it have to do with Wanda? Sorry this was the tiniest chapter in history, I only have five minutes!]


	11. Back with crackpot and Wanda

AN: Man, I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner!! This chapter will be good I promise!!!

It was him, Crocker.

Wanda shut her eyes in disbelief. But when they opened again he was still there, and she knew it was true.

He was the fairy-obsessed teacher Timmy had always been talking about. The freaky guy who had found a Cosmo-Con badge from the, well, Cosmo-Con, the guy who had spent his life trying to find fairies.

And he had, hadn't he. He'd found her. She didn't know what was going to happen. He spoke with the air of someone who is overly confident and has nasty plans for you. She just wished Timmy and Cosmo where there.

"So, little fairy, I take it you know me. But all I know about you is that you are Timmy's fairy godmother. So tell me more about yourself, Mmmmn?" Wanda's train of thought was broken off when Crocker spoke. He moved to touch her, but she pulled away quickly.

"Get away from me!" What are you doing? Where's Timmy and Cosmo! What do you want with me? WHY AM I IN THE DESERT??"

"Oh, please, let me explain," said Crocker, a hand on his heart, "But first, I want to know who Cosmo is. Is he, perhaps, Timmy fairy god_father_? Is he?!"

Wanda was shocked, and stayed silent.

"Now I've gone to a lot of trouble getting you here with this here remote," (Crocker showed what looked like a TV remote control) "and I don't like it that you fire questions at me like that. You're here because you're a fairy and I'm a human and I'm capturing you! Now, this remote can shoot a very powerful laser beam. It could kill a human instantly, but I'm not sure about fairies. I'm sure you'd like to wait until your friends are here before I test it out on you wouldn't you."

Wanda couldn't move. She was terrified, and, to make it worse, Timmy and Cosmo were going to get sucked into this! Cosmo! He would defend her, wouldn't he? But he'd get hurt! And she couldn't bear that it would be all her fault.

AN: Aha, you see, the plot grows thicker, and Wanda's luck starts looking sicker


	12. Big problems

AN: Hi! Me again! Here's chapter twelve!

Cosmo was being dragged away by Timmy through barren land. Cosmo was whining about the hole and the rock and the things Timmy had made him leave behind. Timmy was whining because Cosmo was whining.

They were both felling very depressed and out-of-luck, when they were both suddenly sucked into this whirling snowstorm thing. (Work with me here!)But they were still felling as luckless as ever. But at least something was going on.

When they were both finally dumped on the ground, they were in a desert. Cosmo lay on his back felling dazed but Timmy had no time for such things. He leapt up and saw Wanda, and they embraced. Cosmo flew over to Wanda with such speed that he knocked her over! They got up and Cosmo looked embarrassed but Wanda was just glad to see him and Timmy.

But their happiness turned to despair as they saw Crocker. Before anyone had time to say anything, Crocker shot three purple light beams out of his remote thingy. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were trapped in bubbles of energy.

Cosmo turned pale and quivered. Crocker, who had used a quiet and dangerous when talking to Wanda, yelled with fury at her husband.

"You useless fairy! I'm trying to capture you here! I thought the male might have a bit more power, but oh well! You know what they sayâ LADIES FIRST!!!" Crocker turned his remote to Wanda, who moved backward and clenched her muscles. She was clever with magic but she wasn't a very 'strong' fairy, as in she couldn't defend herself well, and her body wasn't built strong like male fairies. She always thought that was sexist, but it was just the way it was.

Cosmo knew this, and Wanda knew he knew. So she knew he would try to protect her. Butâ he'd just get hurt. She felt awful. Cosmo could die!

Crocker had enough of gloating. His face set into thin and dangerous lines. He moved a small on his remote. The place it shot power glowed red. Crocker aimed.

But Timmy spoke up. "Please, Mr Crocker!! What are you doing? Cosmoâ Wandaâ they didn't do anything! They used to be your fairies Mr Crocker! Please don't hurt them!!"

"You think that mush will soften me?" gloated Crocker. "You're a stupid boy! Am I'm going to kill your stupid fairy!!! In fact, fairies!! I'm going to kill both of them!!! Mwa ha ha ha!!!" Timmy banged on the bubble thing but it was no good. He looked imploringly at Wanda for help and comfort but she didn't even acknowledge him.

And her face was white with fear.


	13. Feelings

Timmy's heart stood still. In his head he was begging Mr Crocker to stop as the maniac teacher moved his finger to press the button. The button that would trigger his fairy godmother's death.

She was scared. He could sense it. But it was mainly fear for what would happen to Timmy and Cosmo if she died. What they would do with no-one to look after them and no-one to help. What would happen if she left for the otherworld too soon.

Crocker could also sense the fear of each three of his prisoners. Cosmo's was a blind and stupid fear, just a fear of things. Things he didn't understand but he knew where bad. Timmy's was a sense of danger and the old saying, 'It only takes one straw to break the camel's back.' He's never understood it until now, but now it seemed to fit in every aspect of his life.

Wanda's fear was the one that most please Mr Crocker. He enjoyed other people's fear, and right now Wanda was rigid with it. She sensed the. She sensed the danger hanging in the air. She knew that one little thing could cause Crocker to go crazy and they'd die, he had enough power to do that. On the other hand, they just had to catch him unawares for just a split second to get that life-saving bolt of magic.

Timmy and Cosmo still believed that was possible, and Wanda could work a miracle and save them, but she knew better. Crocker knew too much; he was too focused. And with some problems, even the greatest deal of intelligence and power can't get one out of it.

Crocker grew tired of waiting. He pressed a button and the remote transformed into a gun.

Crocker aimed.

Crocker steadied.

Crocker shot.


	14. Even bigger problems

A crash and a deafening scream were the only things that could be heard for miles around.

The shot had hit Wanda in the stomach. She lay on the ground, struggling to breath. The shot had cracked the bubble of power that concealed her, but Timmy and Cosmo were still imprisoned, not even able to try to save her.

Crocker stopped and looked happily on to his victim, whose yellow shirt was soaked in blood. Cosmo stared in shock at his wife. She was going to die! And he'd promised to protect her against anything. Way back, on their wedding day. But this was the wedding day now, wasn't it. It broke his heart that it was going to end this way.

Wanda was really struggling to breath now. She was giving short gasps in-between whimpers of pain. It seemed as though she might pass out from lack of air. Crocker shot her again in the same place on her stomach, just because he found it funny. Her limp body flipped up and hit the dry sand again.

"All feel the wrath of Mister Crocker!!!" screamed Crocker in a frenzy. "I will harness the fairy powers... and **RULE THE WORLD!!!** Mwa ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha!!!!!!!" He came over to Wanda and, as an insult rather than something that was meant to hurt, he kicked her.

This was too much for Cosmo. Summoning up all his strength, he broke free! He flew in a whirlwind up to Crocker and knocked him clear of his feet. Cosmo slammed his body against him again and again in fury. But this was a bad move...

AN: Hee hee! I love writing this! But.. why is it a bad move? What happens to Cosmo? Well only I get to know until I update to tough luck! Well, that's what the author gets to do! Cya!


	15. Struggling

Crocker's eyes opened. Fires of fury that had been concealed now opened and he gave a roar. Charging at Cosmo, he ripped his gun from the sand where it lay and pointed it at Cosmo.

He didn't wait for anything dramatic. He fired and the shot rang out and echoed in the desert, whereas the gentle thud that his body made as it fell to the ground was as quiet as the scrape of steel on ice.

He struggled to get up, rather than curling up in a ball to prevent further pain, as Wanda had done. Timmy watched from his prison as his fairy godfather fell to the ground without even any help from Crocker.

Timmy hammered on his prison walls but they were powerful magical barriers. Cosmo seemed to have fainted but Wanda was close, so close that if the bubble hadn't been there Timmy could have stretched out and touched her.

"Wanda" he whispered gently. She stirred and tried to open her eyes but seemed as if all the life had been sucked from her. Timmy tried again, and she lifted her head and tried to focus on him. She seemed to see into his head to what he was thinking, and using the last of her magic, the last of her power, the last of her life...

She made what seemed like her final poof.

Then she collapsed and seemed to stop breathing.


	16. Can one death save two lives?

Timmy screamed. His fairy godmother lay dead on the ground. Crocker's antics seemed far away. Without his fairies, what could he do?

Cosmo seemed dead too, but as Timmy painfully turned to look, he saw his godfather was still breathing - very gently, very slowly, very painfully… but it was still breathing.

Slowly Timmy felt power rush through him. That must have what Wanda had done! She'd given him her power. The last of the power she had left. She'd given her life for him! He did not feel happy. But he felt loved.

Timmy placed his hand once again on the bubble of energy. He pushed with all his might… and fell back, dead.

"What!!!!" yelled Cosmo. "Insomniac II, you can't do that! Timmy isn't supposed to die! You said you'd told me the plot of this story!!!! TIMMY LIVES!!"

"Fine"

Timmy placed his hand once again on the bubble of energy. He pushed with all his might… and the bubble broke. He'd broken the spell. The power… his, Wanda's and Crocker's was now in one human's body. It was too much!! Timmy grabbed Wanda's wand, squeezing it, clenching his fists. He could get her back. HE HAD THE POWER!!!

AN: Phew!


	17. Not a death at all?

The wand lay in Timmy's hands. He transferred as much power as he dared to it… as much power as he dared let go of. Everything about a fairy is in the wand,Wanda had told him.

Timmy must have been there for about ten minutes, clutching the only thing left of his Godmother. Suddenly is quivered, then shook, then finally Wanda was there once again!

"Timmy!" she cried, and they embraced.

"You gotta save Cosmo!" yelled Timmy over the noise of Crocker's manic laughter. Cosmo was still lying on the ground but now Crocker was aiming his gun at Cosmo.

"If I can't kill the woman, I'll kill the man first!" screamed Crocker… but Wanda was too quick. In a flash the gun was in her hands. In another it was dust on the desert floor. Nothing was going to hurt Cosmo – she would make sure of that.

Timmy saw that she was going to need no help to defeat Crocker, so he ran to Cosmo to soothe him. He picked his godfather up and carried him away from the fight. His wand felt limp and lifeless. But Timmy had done this before. He sent a message to Wanda though Cosmo's wand. She understood and soon the wand flickered with life. Cosmo was able to stand. When he had recovered, Timmy told him what to do.

Back in the mist of the action, Wanda beat Crocker easily. Soon his power dispersed between the triumphant three. Enough power to fix it all.

"C'mon" cried Timmy happily. "You guys have a wedding to get to!"


	18. And thus the story ends

Wanda and Cosmo walked down the aisle. Wanda and Cosmo watched from the seats. Their earlier forms must have been oblivious to the fact that their future selves (and future godchild) were watching.

---

After the wedding, they decided that if they showed themselves to be from the future it might mess up the past. So after the service they slipped away. Cosmo waved his wand and they were back home…

"Hang on? Cosmo waved his wand and we actually got to the right time period?" asked Wanda in disbelief.

"GRRRR" roared the T-Rex.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh," yelled Timmy and Wanda, running (or flying) in all directions.

"Yay! Snowball!" cried Cosmo (whose sight had never been that good).

"Ah well," said Insomniac II. "No harm done, they'll get out of it like they always do – hey! Watch me hair! This isn't a story you know!"

The end!


End file.
